


visits

by ineedhelpwithmylifern



Series: Parksborn Week 2020 [3]
Category: Spider-Man (Movies - Raimi)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 11:42:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27970025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineedhelpwithmylifern/pseuds/ineedhelpwithmylifern
Summary: Harry's got amnesia, and it's all Peter's fault.
Relationships: Harry Osborn/Peter Parker
Series: Parksborn Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2045089
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19
Collections: Parksborn Week 2020





	visits

**Author's Note:**

> happy to know that a raimi parksborn fic is the one that makes me reach 100 works on ao3 lol
> 
> anyway!!! Day 3 of parksborn week, going with amnesia, and why not use the canon amnesia >:)

Peter really didn't mean for it to happen. 

Harry was trying to kill him. It wasn't the other way around. 

It was a mistake.

And now he's sitting, waiting. He needs to know if Harry will be alright. This is all his fault.

Harry may very well be dead.

"Mister Parker?" A voice calls and he's pulled back into reality.

He's alone in a hospital hallway. It's too quiet and there's no one but him and this new doctor. The chair he's sitting in was pulled out just for him, and he's holding a cup of coffee which has probably cooled down too much to be drinkable.

Peter stands up. He faces the doctor with a hopeful feeling in his chest. "How is he?"

The doctor smiles lightly. "He's gonna be okay."

Peter lets out a breath he knows very well he's been holding. Harry's okay, he's okay, he's-

"But there's been some memory impairment," The doctor adds quickly, "Particularly his short-term memory."

He bites his lip, "How much is... Gone?"

"Right now he can't remember the accident," The doctor shrugs, "Or anything that happened to him recently."

"Is it permanent?" _Will he still be after Spider-Man-?_

"It could be. Only time will tell," A beat of silence, "He's awake if you want to see him."

A flurry of emotions come at him. Part of him wants to see his friend, to make sure that he's alright. But another speaks to him, telling him that Harry wouldn't want to be seen in this state, whether it be the Harry that's been trying to kill him or the old Harry that he knew for so long. "Maybe I should wait."

The doctor shakes his head, "No, it's fine, just keep it brief. I want him to rest."

Peter nods and as he stands in front of the doorway that leads to Harry's hospital room, he cannot bring himself to walk through. So much has happened, and he's scared to see what his old friend thinks of him.

He finally musters up the courage and steps in.

Harry turns his head, and the moment his eyes land on Peter, his face is overtaken by a grin. "Hey, buddy."

"Hey," Peter feels off. He shuffles his feet.

"Hit my head," Harry continues, gesturing to, of course, his head.

"Yeah." _Brilliant answer, Parker._

"Doctor said I was in an accident. Hit and run," Harry us slow in his word choice, as if pulling things out of the back of his mind. "I don't remember much of anything."

Of course he doesn't. He's lost so much of his memory and it's all because of Peter.

"My father... He died, right?" That's the question Peter wanted to avoid, but before he could answer, "This is all so weird."

Peter sits down in the chair next to Harry's bed, "Always weird."

"Thanks, Parker," Harry blinks, but shrugs it off. "What's happened? What did I forget...?"

"Stuff about a magic spider hero," Peter pokes, and Harry groans.

"Don't talk about that bug, don't wanna hear about some super powered man in spandex right now."

Peter snorts.

"Am I still with MJ? Are you with MJ?" Harry asks out of the blue.

"MJ is happily married," Peter supplies, "To neither of us. To my knowledge the both of us are quite sadly single." 

Harry hums thoughtfully.

They wait for a few moments. Peter is leaning slightly forward in his chair.

Harry pushes himself up onto one of his elbows- something that seems to be a feat for him in his state. He uses one of his arms to pull Peter's face closer to his.

"Can I?"

There's not much room for an answer when Peter leans in, meeting him halfway. 

It's a kiss.

They pull apart and Harry whispers under his breath, "Wanted to do that since eighth grade..."

Peter rolls his eyes and goes for another kiss.

"Finally," Someone speaks, "Thought you two would never get together."

MJ is standing in the doorway.

* * *

It's not until much later in the night when Peter realizes it's going to be hell if Harry ever regains his memories.


End file.
